


Centre of Attention

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s time to announced this year’s Prom King and Queen!” The principal said, holding up a golden envelope in his hand. He made a show of opening it and Ray could feel the tension in the room grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!!  
> THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU!! :D

“Settle down, everyone.” The principal urged over the sounds of the excited crowd.

Ray’s hand found Hilda’s and she gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He could see Ash on her other side, also holding Hilda’s hand.

Vav caught his eye and beamed. Ray wondered why he looked so excited.

“It’s time to announced this year’s Prom King and Queen!” The principal said, holding up a golden envelope in his hand. He made a show of opening it and Ray could feel the tension in the room grow.

He looked around and saw the prick that they’d nicknamed the Mad King looking smug as Generic Bleach Blonde hun on his arm like a glorified purse.

Ray hoped it was literally _anyone_  but _him_.

“Well, this is a first.” The principal said,  snapping Ray out of his thoughts. “It seems this year, we have a Prom King and _two_  Prom Queens. I think we all know who they are; congratulations to Ray, Hilda and Ashley!”

The applause felt deafening and X-Ray barely registered being pulled on stage. Hilda looked just as shocked as he supposed _he_  did, but Ash’s expression seemed victorious. Vav stood out in the audience, cheering wildly for them and smiling even wider, if that was possible. X-Ray caught a glimpse of the Mad King practically throwing a hissy fit at the back of the hall and X-Ray felt a new level of smugness take over him.

Hilda squeezed his hand again and this time X-Ray squeezed her hand back.

The principal placed the Prom King’s crown on his head and it nearly slipped down over his eyes. Another teacher brought out the Prom Queen tiara and the three of them exchanged a look of concern. 

Before any of them could get too far with that thought, Mr Bonjour came on the stage carrying a second tiara delicately in his hands. The principal took the tiara off him and X-Ray could have sworn he saw Mr Bonjour wink at the principal.

Hilda had to duck slightly for the principal to put the tiara on her head and she watched as the surprise tiara was placed on Ash’s head.

The three of them held hands in front of the crowd, feeling triumphant for all different reasons. It felt like a pivotal moment, and the three of them knew it. That moment was the one when they _knew_  they could make it.

Standing there, with the lights blaring down on them and all of them dressed to the nines and the audience cheering them on; yeah, that was their moment.


End file.
